1. Field of Invention
The present invention relates to an illumination device, and more particularly to a spotlight comprising an angle adjusting arrangement which is capable of conveniently and reliably adjusting an orientation of light beam generated by the spotlight.
2. Description of Related Arts
A conventional spotlight typically comprises a housing, a power source provided within the housing and an illuminating unit mounted in the housing and electrically connected with the power source, wherein the housing is held by a user or is attached on a user's body so that a user is able to hold the spotlight or wear on his or her body for performing his or her tasks. For a conventional spotlight, the housing usually has a handle bar outwardly extended therefrom for allowing a user to grip thereon.
There several disadvantages for this kind of conventional spotlight. First, the handle bar which is outwardly extended from the housing is usually immovable in the sense that an angle of inclination between the handle bar and the housing is not adjustable. This traditional disadvantage is very troublesome on user's perspective because when the user needs to adjust the orientation of the illumination, he or she has to manually hold the housing and point the illumination device at that desirable orientation for allowing sufficient amount of light to reach a particular spot.
Second, conventional spotlights such as the one described above usually is not designed for placing on a flat surface. As a result, when the user wishes to place the spotlight on a flat surface, such as on the ground surface, the housing, usually circular in cross section, may not be able to rest on the ground surface so that the user may not be able to work under constant and sufficient illumination.
Third, even when the housing of the spotlight may be able to rest on the flat surface, the user of the conventional spotlight may not be able to adjust the angle of illumination so that the user may not be able to work under proper lighting environment. For example, when the user wishes to put the spotlight on the ground surface because he or she needs to perform some work by using both of his or her hands, and he or she also desires to make the spotlight to tilt a little bit on the ground surface, he or she may not be able to do that because he or she may not get a proper support for the spotlight so as to make a slight angle of inclination with respect to ground surface.